THIS IS A CHALLENGE!
by AvianaSawada1827
Summary: As the title says this is a challenge. It is to all my readers who have an account on HERE and Quizilla. (I have an account on both hence why I added it.) Good luck to every who accepts!


_**CHALLENGE!**_

_ Hey everyone! I have a challenge for all those willing._

_ I have several ideas for stories. But I want to give everyone the chance to join in. Like any challenge there are rules. (Hopefully their not tooooo boring.) So here are the rules!_

_The story/drabble/oneshot HAS to be at LEAST 3,000 words._

_Make it your own. It's there for you to have FUN with it._

_Feel free to have a co-writer._

_You HAVE to let me read your story. :D_

_You have TWO years to complete the story. (I shall be WATCHING!)_

_ At this current moment I can't think of any more rules. XDD OH! If you want ME to be your Co-writer that's fine with me!_

_ Before I forget. I WILL be doing these as stories eventually. I just thought it would be boring to read ONE version of it. Hence this Challenge._

_ Anyways It's time for the prompts/ Summaries. GOOD LUCK TO ALL!_

_ Summaries:_

_KHR characters disguised as wolves like in the anime/manga Wol's Rain._

_KHR: Byakuran=bard, Mukuro=sorcerer, Dino=priest, Tsuna=prince/princess, Hibari=martial artist and guard, Squalo=modern day man trapped in this story. Genres:Adventure, science fiction, (maybe) romance, time travel, (maybe) reverse-harem._

_Barajou no kiss crossover with KHR. Anis Yamamoto is the sister of Takashi Yamamoto._

_KHR Reborn is the sun and Tsuna's moon is singing to him. Count me in by Dove Cameron._

_KHR and HTTYD fanfiction. Tsuna and the gang are hit by a malfunctioning bazooka and are sent to Berk. Once there they find themselves face to face with a screaming death. Before any of the guardians (and Arcobaleno) could do anything Hiccup and friends appear and scare off the rogue dragon. And that is the start of their journey in Berk._

_The Varia find their cloud guardian while being forced to watch fireworks with the tenth generation Vongola and their friends/tutors. Except she's Byakuran's sister!_

_Tsuna asks Reborn a rather Important question that has even the greatest hitman curious."Reborn, there are all sorts of things in the sky. And for the most part we have all of them represented in my Guardians. But something is bugging me. Why isn't there a snow guardian, moon guardian, or a star guardian?"_

_Relectant_Sky is Sawada Tsunayoshi on an online chatting day he meets someone by the name of Vetrone-Ago (Frost-needle). Tsuna thinks he's made a best friend in him. But when that "He" turns up in Namimori as a girl name Knight Frost. He realizes he's in way over his head. Add his Guardians and a sadistic tutor and his normal days go straight to hell. Just like they did when said sadistic first appeared as a five year old in a suit!_

_The snow is always changing. Never staying the same shape. Meet one of the rarest creatures alive. A shapeshifter. This shapeshifter has just randomly appeared in Italy. There she confronts the Varia, but she doesn't do it on purpose. What happens when a certain liger takes an interest in her?_

_When the new student creates the survival club, what will the KHR cast think? What happens when Reborn forces all the guardians, except Lambo who is still to young, to join? Will Reborn regret the decision?_

_Tsuna has been raising a pack of wolves. He has been doing it for the past seven year of his life. The pack is large with thirty-six wolves. The pack is led by a she wolf with blue fur,wings, and yet with sky flames dancing around her ankles like bracelets, she wears a light grey collar with tags. Her second in command is a pure white wolf with a black collar and her own tags. Both wolves were found by Tsuna as puppies. Nana the ever bleeding heart let Tsuna keep them. But as they years went by Tsuna kept finding more and more wolves, and so his pack grew. When there became to many to fit into the house comfortablly Nana talked Iemitsu into buying 2,000 acres of land for the ever growing family. Each of the wolves have collars and tags saying that they were rabbi free as well as the address of the land Iemitsu bought just in case they ever went out and were found outside of the land. Only the alpha stays near both the pack and Tsuna's house. After a week of Reborn being in the Sawada house he is surprised to when he finds Tsuna sneak out. Curious Reborn follows him and is even more surprised to see all the wolves. Even more so when the alpha drops from the SKY. When she lands her sky flames flare up for a moment before she rubs her head in genuine affection against Tsuna. That's when Reborn notices all the wolves have collars. He is even SHOCKED to see the boy who is afraid of CHIHUAHUAS stand in the middle of the pack of wolves and be comfortable. He is to stunned to notice the second in command appear behind him until she lifts him up and takes him to the center of the circle in front of Tsuna and the blue she wolf._

_Tsuna has a twin sister that is part of the chorus club within Namimori. However, the club has been in the United States for a tournament within the past five monthes. Which is why Reborn and the other mafia related people do not know about her. She knows about them though. Her motherwas always sending her letters about them. And her friends Hana and Kyoyko email her when they get the chance. Now Tsuna's sister is coming back home with her club. How will everyone react to the complete opposite of Tsuna yet equally kind younger twin?_

_ Alright so there you guys go!_


End file.
